


Tubbo Sees Them

by Holy_Lotus



Series: MCYT AUs [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Mincraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, Dreamons, Gen, Ghost kids - Freeform, Ghosts, Moving On, Other Worlds, Short Story, The dead - Freeform, Writing Prompt from Twitter, writing promt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Lotus/pseuds/Holy_Lotus
Summary: The Prompt: AU where Tubbo can see ghosts (dreamon hunting an shit) and freaks out when Tommy introduces him to the rest of the SBI because Techno is followed by a veritable army of ghosts, Phil’s got a ghost of himself, and Wilbur has one normal ghost but he seems aware of it.-@takomakiiHey so I was on twitter browsing when suddenly I saw this prompt and I just had to write it. I intend to do more chapters so stay while you can. Also check out @takomakii their art is amazing.I probably won't be following the prompt to a T so no Techno isn't going to murder a fuck ton of people. Ya blood thirsty sadists
Relationships: No relationships accept family and friend ships
Series: MCYT AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003575
Comments: 29
Kudos: 319





	1. He opens his eyes

Tubbo has said he’s been able to see ghost for a while now. Not since birth no, at the age when he went missing for a week ten years old, he said he went to a different dimension. The day he disappeared he was playing outside with his, at the time, seven year old sister.

\----------------------

Tarry was playing in the sandbox making a poorly made sand castle by herself. Tubbo was picking dandelions a few feet away from her. He was quietly humming to himself. He’d intended to make a flower crown for Tarry and himself. Then they’d play fairy tea party, and then make mud pies for dessert,

Just before Tubbo was going to pick another flower a lime green butterfly landed on it. He gasped. As far as he knew there was no such thing as green butterflies. He reached out to touch it. The butterfly flew away. He followed it grabbing at it occasionally but he never caught it.

When he finally gave up and turned to go back to Tarry and start their tea party. He realized just how far out he’d gone.

\----------------------

I looked around confused and scared. The terrain was a dark auburn red and the trees were dead or dying. Lava puddles and some sort of acid thing mopped the floor. It got harder to breath. The humid and smoky air closed in my lungs.

I passed out then and there. I don’t know how long I was asleep but it felt like hours. When I woke up I was on a bed. I sat up and looked around. The house was decorated in odd and exotic things, crossbows and hoes (the gardening tool) hanging on the wall to the right of me. And to the left of a workshop that I now have a gold smiting table. Everything made of dark oak.

A person caring a bowl of soup, I don’t remember their face but I do remember that the soup they gave was delicious and that they had a soothing voice. After drinking the soup I saw things that a wish I couldn't. Spirits, souls, ghosts, surrounding me watching me. I screamed like any normal ten year old would. The person stopped me and said something about hiding.

They asked where I was from and I told them, everything about Tarry about, mom, and dad, and about my pen-pal Tommy. They listened and they told me some things that I can’t really remember. But they gave a book, a really big one, I still can’t carry it without almost falling over (although that may be because I’m short).

The book was a deep red and it has these gold accents over the cover, spine and back. It’s pages at the time were pristine and a little used, now they're a bit worse for wear. It has a gold lock, pure gold mind you, the person would later give a key for.

I opened the book and there was this really complicated seeming language (it’s actually really easy to learn sorta like Korean). There was a Rosetta stone for English on the first few pages. And a small compartment on the back, it’s about half an inch deep and five by five inches. It held six pure gold accessories. Two sets of earrings, two necklaces, and two bracelets. Each with a symbol of protection carved into the center gold piece.

They told me to wear one myself, give one to each of my family members, and to give one to Tommy. I agreed and fell asleep. I think I did something more before I returned but I don’t remember. All I can tell you is that I was gone from this dimension for a week. Everybody was looking for me, the police, my family and even a couple people out of town.

They found me in a fire scarred clearing with the book sleeping on a scotched tree stump. What nobody could understand was the fact that the fire was never seen nor was the rest of the forest burned, no animals reacted very much and it had just rained a day ago.

They took me to the hospital, and that was by far the scariest moment I’ve ever had. So many ghosts so, so many. When I told the doctors they thought I was insane, they told my parents that too, that I’d need therapy. But we couldn’t pay for that at the time so they couldn’t do anything.

I went home from the hospital a day later, could barely sleep because of the ghosts, asking me to say bye to their relatives and to help them get revenge on someone. I know now not to look at them. But I never really recovered. Anyways.

When I got home I gave my mom the earrings, my sister the bracelet and my dad the other bracelet. I wear one of the necklaces, and I soon mailed Tommy the other. I spent a month or two deciphering the Rosetta stone and reading the book.

I learned a lot of things from that book but I’m not going to tell you. That book is valuable and painful, it isn’t meant to be seen by the unprepared.

I’m sixteen now, I’ve met Tommy a couple of times, I still don’t know what to do with the last pair of earrings, but at the moment I’m just trying to get by. Pass high school maybe college, who knows.

But I won't forget the dreamons.

\----------------------

Tubbo has shown to be sociable he can work with people well and has a friend Tommy Sleep. Soon we hope to get him away from these occult seeming objects his parents have told us about. The crossbows, and hoes (the gardening tool), and that book he won’t let anyone touch.

This has been Doctor Lotus, Holly. Signing of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all the chapters are going to be in this format but I'll probably do it a few times.
> 
> And as you can tell from the prompt this story has more meat on it's bones, this was just the skin.
> 
> I'll post in like a day or two and Takomakii if you want to talk to me about things then just @ me on twitter I don't get many notifications there to begin with.


	2. To Brighton we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is 16 and now he finally convinced his parents to let his stay at Tommy house for a week

Tubbo was packing his bags in his room. His curly brown hair held up in the smallest ponytail. It was six in the morning. He was going to see Tommy in Brighton. Only for a week, the only way he got his parents permission was when they had a video call with Phil, Tommy’s dad. This was gonna be fun.

As Tubbo picked up his grimoire, putting it in his suitcase covering it with clothes, so his parents wouldn’t notice. “Tubbo where are you going?”

A thirteen year old girl with blonde hair and gray eyes, her name is Brittany. She used to live in this house with her family, she died in a boating accident. Tubbo found her by a lake, and she followed him home, sensing the energy of the house off of him.

“I’m going to visit Tommy in Brighton for a week.” He turned to face the ghost. “Make sure to not scare Mom, and I enchanted a couple more pieces of paper so you can talk to Tarry.”

Brittany and Tarry have talked a lot, Tarry was ostracized for being the little sister of the ghost freak. Tubbo didn’t want to ruin his sister's life so he convinced Brittney to use him as a host to write Tarry letters. After a while Tubbo learned to enchant papers and a pen so they could talk without him.

“Well have fun Tubbo, me and Tarry will miss you.” Tubbo smiled and went back to packing, throwing in a small crossbow and some bolts, he picked up his gold necklace and put it on, he couldn't take his hoe (the gardening tool) because his mom had already taken it from him.

He walked down stairs to the living room. “Hey Dad, are you ready yet?” “No wait outside, I'll be there in a second.”

His dad was still drinking his coffee on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, It was really cold it makes sense. Tubbo was wearing a green jumper and jeans, nothing really special.

Tubbo went outside to the backyard, to the main protection rune for the house. Dreamons are a common occurrence in this town so he has to protect it. They would even attack ghosts. There are usually middle tier Dreamons so purging them is easier than when he was younger. Sometimes he wishes he could cast a spell over the whole town but he was nowhere near strong enough for that.

He leaned down to the rune and spoke the enchantment. “ !¡∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑𝙹ᓭᒷ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ꖎᔑリ↸ ”

After he was done he stood up dusting his hands off the dirt. “You’re really enforcing the spell, we’ll probably be fine you know.”

Tarry walked over to him, stopping a bit in front of him. Brittany was floating next to her. Tubbo sighed. “Yes I have to be sure Tarry you know what would happen if I didn’t. And Dr.Lotus said it would be best if I made sure you guys were safe to lower my anxiety.”

Tarry groaned and Brittany frowned. Tubbo laughed at the girl's disappointment. “Don’t make that face you two I’ll be back soon and you guys know that.”

Tarry glanced to her left looking for Brittany. “To your right.” Tarry smiled and turned to her right. “You know Britt while Tubs is gone. We can use his crossbows and he can’t do anything can he?” Tarry lifted Brittany’s pen and notebook for her to write. Brittany took them. “Yeah this mister prissy pants can’t stop us from “playing” with the neighbors.”

The girls snickered. Tubbo shook his head, grinning at their jokes. Before he could say something their dad called for Tubbo. “Hey Tubstor we gotta go we don’t want to get hit with the traffic in Brighton!”

“Kay Dad I’m coming!” He jogged over to the car hopping in. His dad pulled out of the driveway and started down the road. He looked back to the house and saw Tarry and Brittany waving at him. Tarry yelling goodbye to him.

“Well kid time for London-by-the-sea.” He laughed with his dad. Settling into the early morning ride, as he looked out the window watching the land pass him by. He yawned. He thought of what Tommy’s brothers and dad would look like in person; he never actually met them. He slowly drifted off to sleep. Brighton's gonna be fun.

\----------------------

Dr. Lotus sat at her desk writing up a report of Tubbo for this week. She knows that he’s been getting better. He isn’t afraid of the cemetery as much as he says that the Dreams are getting easier to fight. But she’s worried.

He’s going to a big city, a big old city. Yeah he’s got Tommy to distract him but an old place means more ghosts. Who knows what he’ll see, If he’ll go back to that scared little kid who was screaming about ghosts and Dreamons.

Dr. Lotus is worried and she’ll find out that she shouldn’t have let him go so easily. Even if he came back in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I add Britteny cause I wanted to add a ghost friend. I was thinking about an animal but a human would better.
> 
> I also chose Brighton because of Wilbur haunted house. Go watch that vod it's funny
> 
> The symbols are enchantment table symbols. I found a translator online. This is what it means = Protect those of this land
> 
> I really like this story I'll probably post more.


	3. Welcome to Brighton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo feels something strong in the house and on it's occupants.

Tubbo and his dad stopped a few times to eat or bathroom breaks. It took two hours but soon they were within the city. They didn’t go very close to the boardwalk, but they could still see the Brighton Wheel.

They drove further into the housing district. As they went along Tubbo saw more ghosts, mostly those in older attire. He almost made eye contact with one by. Surprisingly he had no problem with this many ghosts, I mean it was like a little more ghosts than the town cemetery, but they were all pretty weak and amless.

They eventually stopped in front of a two story house. When Tubbo stepped out he felt a sudden malicious energy. He went pale for a second, but snapped out of it when he saw Tommy running right at him.

“Tubbo! You made it!” Tommy picked up Tubbo and swung him around a bit (you can’t tell me this wouldn't happen). Tubbo laughed at Tommy’s enthusiasm, once he put him down, Tubbo saw Phil. Phil had walked over to Tubbo’s dad and they were both talking. But that wasn’t the problem here.

The lingerings of a very powerful ghost, he froze staring at the man. “Hey something wrong Big T?” Tubbo looked back to Tommy, and now that he looked at him he saw a similar, less potent but similar.

“Y-yeah, don’t worry about it.” Tommy grinned. “Kay Big man, lets get your stuff.” Tubbo nodded.

Tubbo popped open the trunk, and pulled out his suitcase, and duffel bag. “Let me help you out there boys.” Phil walked around and took the suitcase from Tubbo’s hands.

Tubbo froze a bit, feeling something soft on his hand. He looked up and for a split second he saw a feather on his hand. “Thanks Mr. Phil.” The man grinned. “You can call me Phil Tubbo I don’t mind.” Tubbo smiled in response.

“Come on guys you’re being slow.” Tommy was already at the doorstep. Tubbo and Phil walked up to the house, the son and father walked into the house, but Tubbo stopped, he felt a very strong presence, he looked back at his dad and waved. His dad waved back, smiling giving him thumbs up.

Tubbo took a steady breath, and walked into the house.

The house hit him with the most presence he had ever felt. He gulped down scared but determined to stay. His dad drove him two hours here and he didn’t want to hurt Tommy’s feelings. “Come on Tubbo, you're going to sleep in my room.”

“Alright lead the way Big Man, by the way where are your brothers by the way?” Tommy started up stairs, Tubbo followed him with Phil behind Tubbo. “Techno is at the fencing studio, and Wil is doing whatever he does.”

“Ooooh, okay.”

Tommy’s room was just like Tubbo saw it in their video calls. A few posters on his walls, with his bed to the left of the door and vanity/wardrobe to the right, his computer on the opposite wall to the door, and a record collection and vinyl player on the door wall. Tommy’s room as the purest room as far as he could tell.

Phil left his suitcase near Tommy’s bed. “Well you boys hang out for a bit. I’ll go pick up Techno and Will should be here in 10 minutes, if he knows what's good for him.” He mumbled the last part to himself.

“Okay bye dad.” Tommy pushed him out of the room. Phil grinned, at his son's enthusiasm. “Okay, bye guys.” Tommy stood silently waiting to hear the door lock, once he heard it he jumped back on his bed and turned to Tubbo. “You got the book?” Tubbo grinned and opened his suitcase and pulled out the grimoire. “Right here Big Man.” Tommy grinned.

\----------------------

The two sat there for an hour talking about Tubbo’s experiences with Dreamons, and how Tommy had managed to see a glimmer of a ghost at the cemetery. Tubbo taught Tommy how to read more of the grimoire.

Tubbo decided to tell Tommy of the strange and strong presence he’s been feeling from the house and Phil.

\----------------------

“Hey, Tommy I’ve been feeling this strange presence in your house and I don’t know why. Because I’ve never felt it off of you before but now I do and I’m a bit confused, as to why.”

Tommy looked a bit confused and sat there to think. “Well I guess I never really felt anything but I guess the house is a bit colder than others. And Wilbur’s room has these two paintings of little girls on his ceiling that we can’t seem to paint over properly. And Techno’s room has a walk-in closet that looks a lot like a dungeon; it's also a dead zone.” He paused. “Now that I think about it this house is pretty weird, innit.”

Tubbo frowned, and picked up his mini crossbow. “Maybe we should look around a bit, don’t ya think?” Tommy grinned. “Ghost hunt POG!”

Then they heard the front door open and an ice cold presence rolled over the house even Tommy flinched a bit. What was that? Tubbo had a feeling that one of Tommy’s brothers was home. And if that was only one. What would the other be like?

He was starting to regret coming to Brighton now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this is to much fun.
> 
> If any of you get the cold reference than you have been around fro a while.
> 
> Or you at least did some research.


	4. Icy meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo meets a freezing Wilbur and a terrifying Techno

“Is that you Wilbur!?” Tommy poked his head out of the room to go and check. “Yeah! What do you need?” Tubbo heard footsteps make their way up stairs, and saw Wilbur’s shadow before he could fully see him.

He wore a simple yellow sweater and jeans, with a long trench coat with a fluffy rim at the neck. Tubbo felt colder as he stood up to greet Wilbur. As he looked at the man he saw a ghost as clear as day standing right next to Wilbur.

The ghost that Tubbo could now identify as a remnant* looks exactly like Wilbur. Maybe a bit younger, and definitely more pale. It was wearing the same trench coat with an extra scarf, army boots, a black sweater, and gloves. He tried not to look at it cause he knew just from the strong feeling of coldness coming from the remnant, that it may be hostile towards him. He turned back to Wilbur and Tommy.

“You must be Tubbo right. My name is Wilbur. sorry I couldn’t greet you when you got here. I missed the last bus last night.” They shook hands. God his hands were cold, almost freezing. “Nice to meet you Wilbur.”

“You didn’t just miss the last bus, you wanted to stay at Niki’s for the night didn’t you.” Tubbo remembers hearing Niki’s name before, Tommy likes to tease Wilbur for being friends with so many women.

“It’s not like that Tommy and you know it. You’re just jealous that I can talk to women properly and you can’t.” Wilbur taunted back. Tommy grumbled cause he really couldn’t lie about that one.

The front door opened again and Tubbo could feel Phil’s presence, but it was immediately suppressed by wrath, rage, and pride, similar to that of a Dreamon. Tubbo breath quickened and he felt a bit faint, but he couldn’t just faint in front of them the remnant would notice that.

He took a quick glance at Wilbur’s remnant; it was way less visible like it was trying to hide from the new presence. “Oi boys come down stairs, let's play some games.”

\----------------------

Meeting Tommy’s middle brother was an experiences the guy didn’t seem aggressive but the very strong shadow* said differently. It wore tattered clothing of a high ranking Dreamon, a pig mask covering its face and long pink hair like Techno’s. It stood with authority and the other presences seemed to shrink and disappear around it.

The game of UNO was an afterthought as Tubbo examined the living room. It was relatively normal looking. A fireplace and mantel with a tv on top. A circle carpet in the middle of the love seats, with a coffee table on top.

He kept the shadow* in his peripherals, he even saw glimpses of Wilbur’s remnant and he even felt two more presences near him.

The game went on with Wilbur winning it.

\----------------------

“Hey Tubbo, want to go to the pier now?” They had just finished a game of monopoly after three hours (that game is the bane of Tubbo’s existence). “Yeah, I’ve never been before only ever seen it in pictures or movies an shit.” Tommy grinned, ear to ear.

“Then that’s where we're going today, right dad?” Phil groaned a bit. “But who's gonna drive you there, cause I just wanna sleep.”

“We can just get on a bus, it won’t be that hard.” Phil thought for a second before agreeing. “But you have to be back bye seven okay.”

“Yes, thanks dad. Come on Tubbo we gotta get something before we go.” Tommy ran back up to his room, Tubbo close behind him. They took two of Tommy’s backpacks and threw in some water, snacks, money, and Tubbo carried the grimoire and crossbow as extras in his.

They came down stairs ready to go. “We’re going now dad.” Phil waved goodbye. “Back by seven Tommy seven.” “I know dad bye.”

And they were out of the house. To the pier we went, Tubbo needed some fresh air anyways.

\----------------------

The Key:   
Remnants- Remnants are pieces of a soul that usually in a traumatic experience are separated from the main soul. If something tortures or something that the soul doesn’t want to remember, a remnant is created to keep the experience at bay. Like how a young child will forget harmful moments to protect itself. Those are remnants. In some cases like two characters I haven’t introduced yet, a body can in desperation get rid of much of it’s soul, leaving the body as a soulless doll. That’s what those types of humans are called dolls.

Shadows- Reincarnation is possible for every living creature with a soul, even Dreamons. Shadows are like remnants but they are more like their past life then they are an outcome of a traumatic experience. Depending on how similar the shadow and their current incarnation determines how powerful the shadow is and how in control it is. Techno looks almost exactly like his shadow, making the shadow the most powerful presence in the house. The only thing keeping it in is the presence on Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how to add this organically into the story so I'm gonna explain here.
> 
> Tubbo couldn't feel the presence off Tommy before because Phil and Tommy drove a two hour drive to Tubbo. At that point the presence couldn't stick to them. The presence on Phil is attached to the house so leaving it for to long is dangerous for it.


	5. To The pier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pier is fun, but now time for a tiny bit of angst

The pier was crowded, it was Sunday afternoon. They walked down the pier Tommy showing him around and taking him to the small shops that only the locals know about, and they went on the Brighton Wheel. They sat down at a cafe called Tracey’s.

The barista is unfortunately not named Tracey but Wendy. They ordered some rabbit stew. They talked for a bit and left and started to the arcade. It was 3:30 the sun wasn’t close to setting but would probably set around five or four.

\----------------------

“Hey Tommy, you know when I asked if you felt like your house was haunted. Well I asked because it just felt weird and so does your dad and your brothers, especially your brothers.”

Tommy frowned. “What do you mean by weird? Like possessed weird or like just creepy weird.”

“First let’s move to the beach so we can talk in private. Well you remember when I told you about remnants, and shadows right?”

Once on the sand they sat down Tommy answered. “Yeah, remnants are like bad memories, and shadows are past lives right?” Tubbo nodded. “And you’re saying that they have remnants and shadows. I’m guessing Wilbur’s the one with the remnant and the shadow is on Techno.”

“Yeah and the shadow is most definitely a Dreamon and a powerful one at that.”

“Wait Techno was a Dreamon in his past life?!”

“Y-yeah. But looking at the Dreamon’s clothing it’s definitely from a few centuries back too.”

Tommy sat there for a few seconds in shock, his hand over his mouth contemplating what he was just told. “So my brother is a Dreamon.” He whispered it, barely audible.

“A-and the other is being plagued with bad memories, also something is clinging to your dad.” Tubbo felt bad to put more bad news on this already bad situation. They sat in silence.

“There’s a way to save them isn’t there.” It was less of a question and more of a statement, it made Tubbo flinch.

“You can only save Wilbur as far as I can tell. Remnants are meant to be forgotten over time, but shadows are what make up a persons soul core*, so removing it would rip Techno of every memory with the shadows influence. And by how powerful it is it’s probably close to complete control.”

Tommy sighed, putting his head in his hands. “What do we need to make Wilbur forget?”

“We’ll need an enchanting table to enchant a crossbow with ⎓𝙹∷⊣ᒷℸ ̣, the hair of someone important to him about a palmful, and it needs to be done in the completely opposite area where he formed the remnant.”

“Well then we just passed summer and I think that the remnant was formed somewhere in the mountains, so we gotta go somewhere warm indoors and on some plains, for it to work.”

\----------------------

They sat there for a while looking for times when it’d be sunny and houses on the plains. Although Tommy loves his brother he does not think that a handful of hair would come easily from him. And Techno loves his hair, he ain’t cutting it.

They decided that Phil or Niki would be their best bet, but getting Wil out of Brighton with a good reason was gonna be hard.

\----------------------

“Shit it’s almost 6:30 we don’t want to miss the bus, come on Tubbo we can talk more later. Now I just want dinner.”

“Fine fine let’s go.”

They caught the bus just before it left and got back to the house. Tubbo gulped, not wanting to step into the territory of Techno’s shadow and Wilbur’s remnant. But he is most definitely not sleeping outside.

\----------------------

The Key:  
Soul Core - A soul core is said to be the base for everything you have ever been. When your core is first created (by who we still don’t know) it has a sin, a virtue, and anything they like and a thing they dislike. After that they are shaped by their experiences from every reincarnation they’ve had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The enchanting text means Forget


	6. Schedule (Not story)

Hey so I realise that I'm not gonna be able to pop out two chapters a day.

So I'm gonna set some sort of schedule here, so no one gets disappointed if I don't update.

Sumday - I have work on Sunday, yesterday my boss just left town for a few days to take care of a different station.

Saturday - 1 chapter, if I'm feeling the storyline at the moment maybe 2

Monday to Thursday - 1 chapter every two days, if I finish my homework quick enough maybe one per day.

Friday - probably one or two that day, but mostly to prepare for Saturday.

Okay that's it.

I'll come back to this chapter every now and then for any major changes.

Expect a chapter today late into the night for me, so I might be a bit loopy.

Thanks for reading my story and thank you takomakii for the prompt and the lighting strike of inspiration.

Sincerely Lotus

Pogchamp my friends <3


	7. Shepherd's Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remnant would like to say some things. Also shepherd's pie (can you tell I want shepherd's pie yet?)

When they got back just in time for dinner. Tubbo could smell the shepherd's pie from the door frame, absolutely delicious. “Hey man your drooling a bit you know.” He snapped out of it, and checked for drool, there was no drool there, damn he lied. He looked up at Tommy, a betrayed look on his face. He could see Tommy giggling, already in the house. “You lied to me!” Tommy laughed louder. “Yeah but you should have been drooling my Mum’s shepherd’s pie is amazing.”

Tubbo followed Tommy to the kitchen. “Your Mum must have been an amazing cook then huh.”

Tommy’s grin grew proud. “Yeah she was always making the best damn food in Brighton.”

\----------------------

Tommy’s mom had died four years ago, a pile up car accident, absolutely horrible for anybody involved. She was very pretty, and she looked a lot like Techno but shorter and bunty*. She loved to cook, she even opened a restaurant that after her death became an abandoned building, because of it being in the outer regions of Brighton. Tubbo wishes he could have met her properly, only hearing her voice once in the background of one of Tommy and his video chats.

They walked into the kitchen seeing Phil pull out the pie from the oven setting it down on the counter (over a mitten of course). Tubbo felt the nice sudden warmth of a presence extremely parental and caring. Tubbo has felt this presence before a couple times at baby showers or birthdays that he’s family has been to. But never so strong, it feels really nice.

\----------------------

“Hello boys welcome back, we gotta wait bout twenty minutes before we can eat it. So go upstairs and wash up before dinner, kay.”

“Okay dad. Come on Tubbo, I show you to the bathroom.” They ran up the stairs to Tommy’s bedroom. Tubbo pulled out his tooth brush, towel, and pj’s (yes it’s a bee two piece).

\----------------------

The shower was nice, the sand was finally off of his body, he didn’t even realize how much sand was on him until he was clean. He put on his pj’s and left the bathroom, Tommy went straight in behind him.

Tubbo went downstairs and saw Wilbur sitting on the couch in the living room and Phil in the dining room, already set for dinner. Tubbo sat on the other side of the couch, bringing his legs to his chest turning on his phone, so Wilbur couldn’t see him starring.

Tubbo looked around for Wilbur’s remnant. He scanned around not seeing it until his eyes wandered over to Phil. And saw the remnant was hovering around Phil sitting on the table looking at whatever he was doing on his phone.

The room wasn’t very cold and was still heavy with the warm presence on Phil. The remnant looked up, making direct eye contact with Tubbo. He looked away slowly trying to act nonchalant.

The remnant walked over to Tubbo crouching next to him, staring at him looking for any odd movement. The remnant sighed.

“I’ve heard Tommy talking about you, we all did. About the fact that you can see us, the Dreamon knows too, he isn’t happy that you’re here. Wants to scare you off, or some shit.”

It turned around so it was leaning on the couch staring into nothing. “The kids are also kinda stupid so they’ve been really putting pressure on you. I didn’t mean to freeze you to death but you got a bit close to Wilbur and I didn’t put two and two together at the time, to be honest we really don’t know how to react to you.”

“So we're trying to test you, but she doesn't want to scare you away, since you’re the only friend Tommy has around his age, and his only friend for that matter.”

The remnant went silent. Tubbo sat there thinking. There are other ghosts besides the shadow and remnant. It makes sense if he thinks about it. The house has its own sort of presence, and there is a female to?

Only ghosts and shadows give themselves genders, or consider themselves gendered to begin with. So is ‘she’ a shadow?

“Anyway I can feel the shadow coming so I’m gonna bounce. I guess stay safe, and don’t catch his attention.”

The remnant stood up and walked over to Wilbur, placing its hands on his shoulders and dissolving. Wilbur shivered and snuggled closer to himself. Tubbo felt bad for him, memories from such a visible remnant should be horrible.

Tubbo felt the distant presence of Techno’s shadow getting closer and closer. The door opened and Techno walked in. The feeling of parental warmth from Phil being dimmed by the shadow.

Techno looked over at Tubbo and smiled, waving at him as he walked to the kitchen. “Hey Techno. And don’t you dare touch that pie, just bring it out so we can eat.” Phil called out to his son.

“Fine. OI Tommy ya done up there! Cause It’s time to eat!” Tubbo heard noise from upstairs as Tommy came down the stairs. “Food?” Tommy sat down at the dinner table.

Phil laughed, and got up and pulled an extra chair for Tubbo putting it in between him and Tommy. Tubbo, and Wilbur sat down as Techno brought out the pie. It was sitting next to the oven (which was still on) so it was still hot.

They ate and talked about their day. Techno had been at the fencing studio since twelve and had won multiple games against his fencing rival Clay. Wilbur left to see his friends for a bit. And Phil had gone shopping for food, and apparently he heard about how Mrs. Fern had been seen with two different men besides her husband on the same day.

Tommy, and Tubbo yakked about their day on the pier, of course not mentioning the talk they had on the beach.

The day ended nicely. He ate his fill and went to bed after talking to Tommy until Phil made them go to sleep at eleven. Now all they had to worry about is the remnant. God Tubbo hopes the memory isn’t too deeply rooted. But right now sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunty is not an insult. I'm sorry if you took it like that. Bunty is called plump in the dictionary website but it actually just mean thicc but Scottish don't worry, I didn't mean to insult any one.


	8. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHY CAN'T I BE HAPPY TO!?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably the longest in this story so good look.
> 
> Also this chapter jumps around a bit so take each break as a different perspective

The sun set long ago, now the moon is shining bright through the window. A full moon, my favorite. I moved out of the room making my way to the living room. I sat down on the couch, staring at the fireplace. Memories of playing with my sister around it, almost setting the house on fire one time.

Father almost killed us that time. Mother was so … disappointed in us. When wasn’t she. I moved my hand over the couch. I imagined it being warm, the soft fabric maybe bending and moving under my hands. The cushions being indented by my small form.

I miss that feeling of warmth and interaction with something. I moved to the stairs staring at them remembering the fifth step that always creaked, and the small bullet hole that was poorly covered, the spot. Father had seen me trying to steal some food from the pantry. Sure to say I didn’t eat for the next few days. They were no longer there.

I moved to the kitchen, it was now remodeled and completely different from how it originally was. But if I looked behind the stove and paint I could see the little blood stain on the wall. The almost completely faded residue from the police tape. They never found anything out did they, absolute idiots, not seeing what is in front of them.

I moved around a bit more until I found myself in front of the door, to the bedroom. I wish that this room would burn to the ground, that the rest of this house would burn, leaving only me and my sister.

I stood there staring at the door, trying to burn it with pure willpower. But I can't, he's in there, and he’d just kill me the moment I even tried to light something in the house. Fuck him, always in the way just because he could live happily while me and my sister had to just sit there and let him take over.

Why didn’t she stop him, does she not have any control? And that memory, it always acts so high and mighty like it can control us. Always cold, always in the way of my fire, always in the way of her smoke. Why the fuck did they have to move in, why did they get a family to love them, why do they deserve a father, why couldn’t I have a good father.

WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY! WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!

\----------------------

The house is filled with bright red flames running up the walls, the scent of burning flesh that she knows is already rancid with age, and lack of proper upkeep.

She can see her and her sister’s body being licked by flames, catching on her clothes. Her sister had already died from the smoke, she was asmatic. But she just had to live through it, her lungs and heart refusing to stop. She wants to follow her sister into the light. She could see what was happening like reading a book, or looking at a painting. But was still in the fire, still wrapped in flames like a blanket.

She could see the dead look in her eyes, and the feeling of boredom of not wanting to save herself, what was the point. Like a doll. She was already dead, the fire was already out of hand.

The feeling of seeing her own body being burned as the smallest bit of light that was left in her eyes disappeared.

That was when the fire department came through the door, they saved the house, but not it’s residents. As per current code they slavedge as much as they could even their paintings.

\----------------------

Next was when all they could do was watch as their prison being rebuilt brick for brick. It was torture to see other families use it like they had the right to be happy in this house. She would make those children bastards just like her, they don’t deserve it. They deserve it not them.

But then that couple came in childless and wanting children. She tried to make herself their child. She tried to move in a way so they could see her and her sister.

But then they had a child, a boy. She hates that child, she wants him to die more than anything in the world and she’s tried to kill him but every time she tried, she just couldn’t follow through with it.

They have two more kids, all boys. The third was nothing special like the first, human. But the second made her blood boil. The fucking demon made her angry she couldn’t even get close to the boy, without the demon attacking her.

That demon does not deserve happiness or another chance, she wants another chance at family, another chance at happiness.

\----------------------

Tubbo heard quite sobbing coming from down stairs. He got up wanting to investigate. Bringing with him, his crossbow.

He silently made his way downstairs and saw a small girl. No older than 9, crying in front of Techno’s door. She wore a simple white nightgown burned and singed by fire.

Her brown hair a complete mess, standing by itself and fluffing like a perm, but just as singed as her clothing.

Tubbo couldn’t see her face, being covered by her hair and hands, he wanted to go help the child. But the heat of the room, the feeling of pain, agony and jealousy wrapped the room.

He could not help the ghost child. He had no method and all of her energy was full of hatred, it was dangerous. His heart ached as he walked back up the stairs and into Tommy’s room. He hates to leave a broken hearted person to fester in their misery. But he can’t help no matter how much he wants to. He needs a plan and he is not a trained psychiatrist. But fuck now he wishes he was.

New plans help Wilbur forget and convince the child to move on, Brighton’s a lot more dangerous and miserable then he thought.

\----------------------

To be loved is wondrous, to be hated is to take a strike at one's ego, but to be ignored is to be dead in your mind and in theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you or anyone you know is suffering from depression please seek out help. I'm no professional and all I can do is give you some sites to go to for help
> 
> https://jenniferduketherapist.com/stress-depression/
> 
> https://www.samhsa.gov/homelessness-programs-resources/grant-programs-services/path-program/immediate-assistance
> 
> Please don't give up on yourself. There are people that love you


End file.
